prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Maryse
|birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |death_date= |death_place= |resides = Hollywood, California |billed = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |trainer = Ohio Valley Wrestling Florida Championship Wrestling |debut = July 10, 2006 |retired= }} Maryse Mizanin (née Ouellet; January 21, 1983) is a Canadian actress, businesswoman, glamour model, professional wrestling manager, and professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Maryse, where she is a former two-time Divas Champion, performing on the Raw brand as a wrestler and the manager of her real-life husband The Miz. After spending years modelling, including winning Miss Hawaiian Tropic Canada in 2003, Maryse was hired by WWE in 2006, after she participated in the WWE Diva Search competition. Despite her elimination, she was sent to WWE's developmental facility, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) in Louisville, Kentucky. She signed a deal with WWE in August 2006 and was assigned to OVW for wrestling training, where she made her ring debut in December 2006. She appeared in vignettes on WWE television. During this time, she continued working at OVW, but was later transferred to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), another WWE developmental facility, to further her training. In March 2008, Maryse appeared on SmackDown, competing in a swim suit competition. Three months later she made her television in-ring debut. In December 2008, Maryse captured her first title with the company, the WWE Divas Championship, and would hold onto it for seven months. In April 2009 she was drafted to Raw, during the 2009 WWE Draft. She won the Divas Championship for the second time in February 2010, making her the first wrestler to have held the championship on more than one occasion. She is currently the third-longest reigning WWE Divas Champion in history behind Nikki Bella and AJ Lee , having held the title for 216 days. On October 28, 2011, Maryse was released from her WWE contract. Modelling career Ouellet began her career as a beauty pageant contestant, winning Miss Hawaiian Tropic Canada 2003 and finishing second at the International Finals of Miss Hawaiian Tropic 2004. She was also on the cover of Playboy's 2007 Girls of Canada calendar. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Diva Search and developmental territories (2006–2008) In the summer of 2006, Maryse tried out for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s Diva Search. She made the final cut and was one of the top eight featured on WWE, but on the July 24 episode of WWE Raw she became the second person to be eliminated. Despite her elimination, she was invited to observe workouts and the training facility at WWE's developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). Ouellet later said that she was "very, very excited", as it was her "dream to become a WWE Diva". Ouellet was officially signed to a WWE developmental contract on August 24, 2006 and was assigned to OVW for training. She made her in-ring debut at a live event in December 2006. In March 2007, she began wrestling in dark matches prior to the OVW television tapings. In mid-2007, Ouellet began managing Sylvain Grenier both in OVW and at the Raw/SmackDown/ECW house shows. When Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) opened in the summer of 2007, Maryse was transferred to the developmental facility for training, and on September 25, she made her FCW debut as the valet of Ryan O'Reilly along with Lacey Von Erich. She then started competing in singles and tag team competition, before managing Ted DiBiase, Jr. in December 2007. She accompanied him to the ring when he captured the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship. She continued making sporadic appearances in FCW until January 2008. SmackDown (2006–2009) On the September 22, 2006 episode of SmackDown!, Ouellet, known as simply Maryse, was shown on the TitanTron welcoming the Montreal viewers (in French) to the season premiere of SmackDown! on the CW Network. Maryse made her first actual television appearance with her entrance theme on the May 21, 2007 episode of Raw to present American rapper Timbaland's new music video for the single "Throw It on Me" (2007), in which she had appeared. By the time she began appearing regularly on SmackDown at the beginning of 2008, she had adopted a snobby attitude and transformed into a villainess. On the March 7, 2008 episode of SmackDown, Maryse competed in a swimsuit contest, against Victoria, Michelle McCool, Cherry, and Eve Torres. In the end, Maryse and Eve got into a fight. On March 14, Maryse was the first eliminated from the swimsuit competition. On March 28, Maryse competed in a "Wet and Wild" match where she teamed with Victoria against Cherry and McCool in a losing effort. On a "SmackDown after the bell video" on WWE.com, the tag team, Deuce 'n Domino dumped Cherry (who had been their manager) and replaced her with Maryse. Maryse then insulted Cherry, only for Cherry to slap her. On the May 16 episode of SmackDown, she made her television in-ring debut in a losing effort to Cherry, though defeated her in a rematch with a roundhouse kick weeks later. For weeks, Maryse teamed with Victoria and Natalya against Cherry, Michelle McCool and Maria. Maryse then suffered a minor broken nose after receiving a bulldog from Maria. Maryse lost in her first title match for the WWE Divas Championship against Michelle McCool at Unforgiven in September, resulting in a feud between the two Divas. She then came up short once again in title rematch on SmackDown. On the September 23 episode of ECW, Maryse defeated McCool in a non-title match. After being off television for a month, Maryse returned at November's pay-per-view event Survivor Series to participate in the five-on-five SmackDown vs. Raw Divas Elimination match. Maryse was the sole survivor of the SmackDown team, but ultimately was eliminated by Beth Phoenix. On December 19, Maryse pinned Maria to become the number one contender for Michelle McCool's Divas Championship. The next week on SmackDown, Maryse beat McCool to become the new Divas Champion in a match with Maria as the special guest referee. On December 28, 2008 at a house show in Raleigh, North Carolina, Maryse dislocated her knee in a tag team match against The Bella Twins, when one of the twins initiated a dropkick that landed on her kneecap, it was later announced that the injury was not too serious and that she would be able to return in a few weeks. On the January 23, 2009 episode of SmackDown, Maryse returned in a non-wrestling role and sat at ringside commentating, during a Divas' tag team match. Maryse returned to wrestling on February 20 in a tag team match with Michelle McCool and defeating Maria and Eve Torres. On April 5, Maryse competed in a Divas battle royal at WrestleMania XXV, but the match was won by Santino Marella. Divas Champion and NXT; Injury & Departure (2009–2011) On the April 13 episode of Raw, Maryse was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2009 WWE Draft, in the process making the Divas Championship exclusive to the Raw brand. She made her Raw in-ring debut on April 27, teaming with Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendes, and Jillian Hall in a loss to Mickie James, Santina Marella (Santino Marella dressed in drag), Brie Bella and Kelly Kelly. Maryse began feuding with Mickie James, after she cost James a battle royal, won by Kelly Kelly, after sprayed hair spray at her eyes. The following week, Maryse lost against Kelly by disqualification, meaning the championship did not change hands and won a subsequent rematch by pinfall two weeks later on June 8. At the Night of Champions pay-per-view on July 26, Maryse lost the Divas Championship to Mickie James. She then took a hiatus from WWE to recover after having knee surgery. Maryse made her return on the November 23 episode of Raw, disguised as The Gobbledy Gooker, as the guest timekeeper for a divas tag team match. After the match, she revealed herself by attacking Melina. The following week, Maryse made her in-ring return on the November 30 episode, pinning Melina in a tag team match. In early 2010, a tournament was held for the newly vacated Divas Championship. On the February 22 episode of Raw, Maryse defeated Gail Kim in the final round of a tournament for the vacated Divas Championship. The finals were originally to be held on February 21, 2010 at WWE's Elimination Chamber PPV event, but the match was changed to the team of Maryse and Gail Kim against team LayCool (McCool and Layla), which was won by the latter. At WrestleMania XXVI she was on the winning team in a 10-Diva tag team match. Maryse lost the Divas Championship two months later to Eve Torres on the April 12 episode of Raw, and was unsuccessful in an attempt to regain it at the Over the Limit pay-per-view the following month. At the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view on June 20, Maryse competed in a fatal four-way match for the WWE Divas Championship, which involved Gail Kim, Eve Torres and Alicia Fox, however, Fox won the contest. On the June 21 episode of Raw, after Ted DiBiase fired Virgil, Maryse became DiBiase's new personal assistant. In late September, a mysterious stalker was sending messages to Maryse and Ted DiBiase, but it was unsure who they were aimed at. On the October 4 episode of Raw, Goldust was revealed as the mystery stalker, but the messages were not directed to Maryse, but at DiBiase's Million Dollar Championship, which he then took. On November 30, Maryse was announced as a mentor to Brodus Clay for the fourth season of NXT along with DiBiase. On the December 13 episode of Raw Maryse was involved in a battle royal to determine the winner of the Diva of the Year Slammy Award but was eliminated by Natalya.On the January 25, 2011, episode of NXT, Brodus Clay traded his Pros, Maryse and Ted DiBiase, for Alberto Del Rio. On the March 8 episode of NXT, Maryse became the co-host of the show alongside Matt Striker. She retuned to the ring on the May 2nd episode of Raw to face Kelly Kelly, and the match ended in a no contest when Kharma made her Raw debut by attacking Maryse. On the May 17 edition of NXT, Tatsu ended his relationship with her when he noted that she liked things over people. Maryse broke up with Cannon on the June 14 edition of NXT when she discovered he was buying her cheap and fake gifts, and Cannon was eliminated from the show that same night. Maryse then spurned the affections of Hornswoggle on the June 21 edition of NXT. On August 24, Maryse underwent surgery for an abdominal hernia and took time off WWE programming. On October 28, 2011, Maryse was released from her WWE contract. Independent circuit and retirement (2012-2013) On October 5, 2012, Maryse appeared at the Family Wrestling Entertainment event, Back 2 Brooklyn, performing live commentary. She appeared regularly for the promotion, performing live commentary during women's matches,and began appearing on commentary throughout the show. Maryse retired from professional wrestling in late 2013. Return to WWE Managing The Miz (2016–present) On April 4, 2016 episode of Raw, the episode after WrestleMania 32, Maryse returned during a WWE Intercontinental Championship match between the champion Zack Ryder and her husband, The Miz. During the match, Maryse slapped Ryder's father, who was in the front row, in order to distract Ryder and allowed Miz to capture the championship for the fifth time, thus becoming his manager in the process, where the two then became an on-screen power couple. She formally re-introduced herself three days later on the April 7 episode of SmackDown before once more helping Miz to retain his championship over Ryder. She then began to cut various promos with Miz as his host during the "Miz TV" segments, while calling themselves the "It" Couple. Following a hiatus due to the shoot of a WWE film, Maryse returned to WWE television on the June 27 episode of Raw, where she helped Miz to retain his championship against Kane after she faked an ankle injury. After being drafted to Smackdown as part of the 2016 WWE draft which took place on July 19, Ouellet made her first appearance for the brand on July 26, where she co-hosted a Miz TV segment along her husband before being interrupted by Randy Orton, who challenged Miz to a non-title match, in which he was subsequently defeated. At Backlash, Maryse successfully helped Miz to retain the Intercontinental Championship by spraying something at Dolph Ziggler whilst Miz distracted the referee. The following week, SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan announced a rematch for the championship due Maryse's interference at Backlash. On September 20, Miz retained the championship over Ziggler. On October 9, at No Mercy Miz lost the Intercontinental Championship to Ziggler in a title vs career match when Maryse was banned from the ringside along with The Spirit Squad (Kenny and Mikey), who was contracted by her to help Miz, ending Miz's reign at 188 days. On November 8 episode of SmackDown, Maryse went on to speak in Miz's name due Miz refuse to speak with Daniel Bryan. At that night, Maryse accepted Bryan's offer to Miz face Ziggler the following week for the Intercontinental Championship in the 900th episode of SmackDown. Later that night, Bryan would state on Talking Smack that if Ziggler successfully retains his championship, The Miz and Maryse would be traded to Raw for someone else. On November 15 at the 900th episode of SmackDown, Maryse helped Miz to win the championship for the sixth time and also retain it at Survivor Series against Sami Zayn. On December 20, episode of SmackDown, Maryse was banned from the ringside after an attempt to apply a eye poke on Apollo Crews during a championship match for Miz's Intercontinental Championship; After the match, Miz was interviewed by Renee Young who slapped him after a joke involving her and Dean Ambrose. On December 27, episode of SmackDown, Maryse confronted Renee Young in a backstage segment before Ambrose attacked Miz. On January 3, 2017, episode of SmackDown, Maryse slapped both Ambrose and Young in different occasions, before interfering in the championship match between Miz and Ambrose, slapping Ambrose again and being banned from ringside before Ambrose defeated Miz for the championship. Later on Talking Smack, Maryse was fined $5,000 for slapping Young. On February 12 at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, Maryse was accidentally hit by Nikki Bella when Natalya pushed Nikki into her during a backstage brawl. On February 21 episode of SmackDown, Maryse was again hit by Nikki and Natalya backstage during their Falls Count Anywhere match, leading to Maryse attacking Bella with a lead pipe and causing her to lose the match. On February 28 episode of SmackDown, during the Miz TV segment, Maryse slapped Nikki's then real-life boyfriend John Cena, causing Nikki to confront her. On March 7 episode of SmackDown, Maryse and Miz attacked Nikki and Cena after they won a match against James Ellsworth and Carmella. On March 14 episode of SmackDown, after another showdown between the couples, SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan announced a mixed tag team match at WrestleMania 33. Maryse and Miz would ultimately lose in what was Maryse's first match in over six years. On April 10, Maryse was drafted to the Raw brand along with Miz as part of the "Superstar Shake Up", where they made their debut on the same night dressed as Bella and Cena, before being confronted by the Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose. On June 4, at Extreme Rules, Maryse was in Miz's corner when he won the WWE Intercontinental Championship for the seventh time by defeating Ambrose. In September, following her pregnancy announcement, Maryse stopped appearing on television. On November 19, 2017, she made an appearance on the Survivor Series pay-per-view crowd watching Miz fight United States Champion Baron Corbin. On January 22, 2018, in the Raw 25 Years special episode, Maryse was honored as part of a segment involving women considered legends that contributed to the company's success, including the Bella Twins, Kelly Kelly, Lilian Garcia, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, Terri Runnels, Maria Kanellis and the Hall of Famers Jacqueline and Trish Stratus. Later she started making backstage promotional videos with Miz supporting him in the WWE Mixed Match Challenge, in which he won alongside Asuka in April in support of the charity Rescue Dogs Rock. Maryse returned to Smackdown to manage the Miz in July 2018. Following Maryse's interfence in the Miz vs. Daniel Bryan match at SummerSlam, Maryse and Miz were put in a mixed tag match by the SmackDown general manager Paige against Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan at Hell in a Cell on September 16. On the September 11th edition of SmackDown Live, Maryse competed in her first singles match in over 8 years, losing to disqualification to Brie Bella. Other media In April 2007, Maryse appeared in Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" featuring The Hives. Ouellet also appeared in the January 2009 issue of Muscle & Fitness along with Eve Torres and Michelle McCool. She also made a special appearance on Redemption Song, which was hosted by WWE wrestler Chris Jericho, along with Candice Michelle, Mickie James, and Eve Torres. Acting career Mizanin made her acting debut as early as age 11 in the 1994 film Octobre. She made her television debut in 2011 in the French-Canadian medical drama series Trauma. In 2011 she next appeared in the sports series Clash Time. In 2012, she appeared in the French-Canadian drama series Unité 9. She made her international television debut in 2015, in the SyFy monster movie sequel Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!. In that same year she went on to appear in the holiday comedy Santa's Little Helper starring her husband The Miz and fellow WWE Diva Paige. The next year, Mizanin starred as a French field agent fighting to survive against a zombie population in Isle of the Dead. In 2017, Mizanin starred in the WWE film The Marine 5: Battleground starring her husband in the title role along with several other WWE superstars and divas in supporting roles. Personal life Ouellet is a native speaker of French, fluent in English, and she is able to read Spanish, although she cannot speak it. Ouellet has a tattoo of her late father's name, Guy, on her left wrist. She has a degree in business administration, and holds a black belt in martial arts. Her favorite actress is Scarlett Johansson, her favorite bands are Simple Plan and Nickelback, and she loves techno music. Ouellet is vegetarian. She was inspired to become a professional wrestler by Lita. She cites Lita and Victoria as her dream opponents. In 2013, Ouellet got engaged to longtime boyfriend and fellow wrestler Mike Mizanin, best known by his ring name The Miz. The two were married in The Bahamas on February 20, 2014. The couple resides in Austin, Texas. On March 27, 2018 Maryse gave birth to their first child, a daughter named Monroe Sky Mizanin. During Elimination Chamber on February 17, 2019, the couple announced they are expecting their second child, due in September. Their daughter Madison Jade Mizanin was born on September 20, 2019. On June 27, 2018, Maryse officially became an American citizen. Filmography In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''French Kiss'' (Snap DDT with hair flip) **''French TKO'' (Heel kick) * Signature moves **Corner foot choke **Forward Russian legsweep **Modified figure four leglock **''French Pain (Camel Clutch) **Spinning side slam backbreaker **Single leg Boston crab **Three-quarter facelock *'Wrestlers managed' **Sylvain Grenier **Rene Dupree **Ted DiBiase, Jr. **Ryan O'Reilly **Deuce 'n Domino **'The Miz' *'Nicknames''' **The French Canadian Beauty **'The Sexiest of the Sexy' **'The Sultry Diva' * Tag Teams & Stables **The Miztourage (w/ Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas & The Miz) *'Entrance themes' **"All Summer Long" - Production theme **"Gimme More" - Britney Spears (OVW) **"Lounge Lizard" - Production theme **"Pourquoi? by Jim Johnston **"I Came To Play" by Downstait (June 26, 2017 – present; used while a part of The Miztourage) Championships and accomplishments *Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked her #9 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #10 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Divas Championship (2 times) See also *Maryse Ouellet's event history External links * Maryse Ouellet profile at CAGEMATCH.net * * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1983 births Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:2006 debuts Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:Commentators Category:Actresses Category:Living people